First year of Lily Evans --- Needing you
by Lovelyflowergirl
Summary: ^.~Oh, It is also already finished. Tons of Grammar mistakes... but I still hope you guys would like it! ^^ I'm writing the second year....
1. The illness

Chapter 1. The illness  
  
"Oh no!!!" cried Lily.  
"I'm afraid it's true, Lily. I guess you'll have to stick with the glasses and the other things..." whispered her mother.  
"No...." hollered Lily.   
She pushed her mother out of her room. She laid on bed, thinking the things that happened just two days before...  
  
It was an ordinary morning. Lily and Petunia was having their usual morning fight. Today's topic was about doing more laundry....  
  
"It's not fair, why I need to do the laundry in the afternoon while you go out with guys?" yelled Petunia.  
"I don't go out with guys. All my afternoons are full. I need to learn piano on Monday, dancing on Wednesday. Tuesday and Thursday I have meetings at school. Friday always have some assembly, so how can I do the laundry? I go out with my friends on Saturday." reasoned Lily, talking perfectly calm. "And we need to go to church on Sunday."  
"You arrange things that way on purpose so you don't need to do the laundry!!" shouted Petunia.  
"Even I help you to do the laundry you won't let me 'cause you don't trust me to touch your clothes. Anyway, you don't need to do them if you want. Lucia will." said Lily.  
"That's not the point!! Dad, tell Lily that she must do her own laundry at night from now on!!" hollered Petunia.  
"But her school uniform will never be dry if she does it at night. Also, you don't need to do it yourself. You have Lucia." said her father, not moving his eyes out of his morning paper.  
When Petunia started to protest, her mother came in. She handed Lily a letter.  
"Beautiful green ink, I must say. But no stamp.... how strange. Who sent it to you, Lily?" asked her mother as she settled herself on a chair.  
Lily thought it must be from her pen friend Jennifer. But then the address was a bit odd.  
  
Miss L. Evans  
The Second Biggest bedroom  
1 Star Road  
Bath  
  
The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment. As her mother said, the address was written in beautiful emerald-green ink. On the back, was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter "H". Lily felt weird for a second, then she carefully opened the letter.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"This is a joke, right?" asked Lily. "I don't believe in witches ages ago. But I have to admit that you guys did a perfect act. Haha. You did it, Daddy. You finally fooled me. Mom, you've got to tell me where to buy this kind of ink..." she looked at her mother and father. But Miss Evans and her husband looked clueless about what Lily was saying.  
  
"Let me read the letter, dear." said Mrs. Evans. After a while, she went a bit red. "George, I need to talk with you about this letter. Can we go to your study and talk?"  
"Yes dear." said Mr. Evans, taking his last sip of coffee. " But we better hurry, I've got to go to work."  
Lily's mother and father went in to Mr. Evans' study and close the door. Lily and Petunia went to listen by the door.  
"I feel that somehow this is not a joke. I hear that my mother have these letters too, and also from the same school." said Mrs. Evans.  
"Yes, you told me that Mother was a witch and ...."  
"WHAT???" yelled Lily, opening the door. "Are you trying to tell me this is not a joke, and I am a witch?"  
  
For once Petunia felt sorry for her sister. "I'm sorry Lily. That's bad luck...."  
"Bad luck? I am happy about it!! Yippee!!" shouted Lily. Petunia stared at Lily in disgusted.  
"I need to go to work, dear. So why don't you tell Lily all about the school? " said their father, looking at his watch.  
"Okay. Goodbye George." said Mrs. Evans, kissing her husband goodbye.  
"What's Grandma have anything to do with this letter, Mom?" asked Lily. Petunia moaned and went out of the room, slamming the door.  
"Your grandmother is a witch, Lily. You are one too." said her mother, smiling at her.  
"You mean I'm really going to this school?" asked Lily.  
"Of course! Mother would be so please if she know you were a witch. I wanted to be one too, after hearing all the things my mother told me...." said Lily's mother. But Lily wasn't at all listening. She was day dreaming.... dreaming about flying on a broomstick, flying up to the sky....   
"Lily? Are you listening?" asked her mother.  
"Oops. Sorry." said Lily. Then the telephone ring. "Rrrrrring..."  
"I'll get it!! Hello?" said Lily, almost shouting at the telephone.  
"Lily Evans, do you want us deaf?" said two voice at once. Two of Lily's best friends Felicity Jones and Clarissa Grayling. They both sounded half annoyed.  
"Sorry. Why did you call?" asked Lily, unable to hide her excited voice.  
"Well, we were wondering if you had a letter without a stamp, that's all. I receive one and so did Clarissa. So we thought..." said Felicity.  
"I have one of those too!!!" shouted Lily at the phone. The girls in the next line was very annoyed.  
"If you can't control your voice, we will have to call you later." said Clarissa threateningly.  
"Really, I'm very sorry. Can you guys come over to my house? It's really important. Take your letters with you." said Lily.  
"Alright. Bye." said the two girls and they hang up.  
"Mom! Felicity and Clarissa had one of those letters!!!" yelled Lily.  
"Please Lily, control yourself. I wouldn't tell you what Grandma said if you wouldn't be quiet." said her mother. Lily instantly shut up and looked at her mother.  
"That's better. I think we should go up to the attic to get Grandma's trunk down." said Mrs. Evans, smiling. Both of them went to the attic to get the trunk out. Petunia looked.  
"You're not really letting Lily go to that... school, will you Mom?" asked Petunia.  
"Of course she's going." said Mrs. Evans.  
"How can you stand a witch... no, a freak in the house?" said Petunia, then she immediately regret it.  
"How dare you say that!" shouted her mother. "You are insulting your sister as well as your grandmother. Apologize!"  
"Sorry." said Petunia unwillingly and ran to her room. Her mother can be very frightening when she begins to shout.  
"Ding Dong!"  
"They're here!!!" yelled Lily before her mother would stop her from yelling. She raced down and opened the front door.  
"Hi, Lily" said Felicity and Clarissa at the same time.  
"Come right in! Did you guys bring your letters with you?" asked Lily.  
"Yup." and they both went inside. Mrs. Evans began to tell them all about Lily's grandmother and all about Hogwarts. After she had finished, the three girls jumped up and yelled.  
"Yeah!!! Yippee!!! Yay!!!! We're witches!!!" they shouted.  
"You girls deafen me." laughed Lily's mother, who were just as excited as the girls. All of them went to the attic and help Mrs. Evans to get Grandma's trunk. They pulled it down to Mr. Evan's studies.  
"Here, there's a letter." said Lily. She opened it and read it.  
  
My dear daughter ( "That means Mom!" exclaimed Lily. ),  
  
When I carried Lily in her babyhood, I knew she was a witch like me. I'm so sorry that you weren't. I knew you would get this trunk out when the time comes.  
Anyway, there are a few things I need to tell you about Lily. You must kept a secret about Lily being a witch. You can't tell to other Muggles (that means non-magical people). Now, I'm going to tell you about going to buy Lily's school things.  
In my box, there is a jar of some kind of glittering powder. It is called Floo Powder. Threw a pinch of powder in the fire of your fireplace and......  
  
"Wow..." said the three girls, breathless. The letter was very long so Lily's mother continue to read the letter and let the girls talk.  
"Girls, I'm going to call your parents and talk about your school and the money you need..." said Mrs. Evans and went to make her call.  
"Do you think your parents will let you go to Hogwarts?" asked Lily.  
"I do hope so. I can't bear to go to other ordinary schools now that I know I'm a witch." said Felicity, dreamily.  
"I think they would let us, if they are willing to believe what your mom says, Lily." said Clarissa and pointed at Mrs. Evans.  
"No no, I'm fine Mrs. Jones....." said Mrs. Evans patiently. "Yes yes, Lily has one of those.... ok, I'll tell Felicity...." and she hang up and called Clarissa's parents.  
"Yes, Mrs. Graying. I'm perfectly sane....." the girls giggled at Mrs. Evans impatient face. Then finally she hang up.  
"Hmm, girls? I'm going to drive you guys home and take some money from your parents and help you buy your things for school. Lily, do you want to come with them or stay here?" asked Lily's mother.  
"No, I'll stay and look at Grandma's things." said Lily. As she said good bye, she took all the things out of the trunk. She saw a cloak, It was fluid, and silvery-grey. She picked it up. It's smoothness was like water. Lily wanted to try it on. But she decided to let her mother's helper, Lucia to wash it before wearing it. She read some of the books until she heard her mother and friends coming back.  
"Lily!" called her mother. "Get the Floo Powder and come to the fireplace!"  
"Okay!" replied Lily and took the bag of Floo Powder.  
"Let see if this works..." said Mrs. Evans, biting her lower lip. She took a pinch of powder and threw it to the fire. The fire turned emerald green and rose very high.  
"Step right in, Lily and say "Leaky Cauldron" out loud and clearly." said Lily's mother.  
"Step in?"  
"Yes! Right now!!"  
Lily stepped right into the fire and yelled "Leaky Cauldron". Then, excepting to get burnt or something, she felt herself spinning.... then, she was standing in another place. It was dark and shabby. She straightened her hair and walked out.  
"Ouch!!" said a voice behind her. It was Felicity. "Remind me never use Floo Powder to travel again...." She walked to Lily side.  
"Are we there yet?" asked Clarissa, shutting her eyes. Lily pulled her out.  
"Everyone here?" asked Mrs. Evans, who had just arrived. "Well, let's go." They went outside, where there was small walled country yard. There was only a dustbin and a few weeds.  
"Now, lets see..." said Lily's mother, taking out the letter and read it once more. She counted the bricks above the dustbin. "This must be it." she muttered. She tapped the wall three times. A small hole appeared and it grew bigger and bigger, enough for them to go through.  
"This," said Lily's mother. "is Diagon Alley."  
  
The girls looked around in delight. There were shops selling owls, broomsticks and so on.  
"Come on. Let's go to the bank or we will never be able to go back home." said Mrs. Evans. There was a big snowy-white building.   
"Gringotts." said Lily's mother and they walked in. There were many goblins bowing to them and there were some behind a long counter, all looking very busy. Lily looked all around, not able to say anything.  
"Good day," said Mrs. Evans nervously to one of the goblins. "I need to open two new accounts and take money from Miss Lily Evans safe." The goblin asked for the two owners of the two new safe. "Felicity Jones and Clarissa Grayling." The goblin scribbled it down.  
"Very well. Got your key, Madam?" asked the goblin. Lily's mom handed him the key. The goblin looked at it.  
"I'll have someone to take you to your vaults. Grongle!" called the goblin. Another goblin came to them.  
"Hmm, sir, I want some muggle money changed." said Mrs. Evans and handed two envelopes to the goblin. The goblin opened it and counted the money. He gave two big bags to Mrs. Evans. It was too heavy so Grongle help her to carry it.  
Grongle showed them to a cart and told them to climb in. It hurtled down the twisting passage. The cart was so fast that Mrs. Evans felt sick, but the girls, who like playing roller-coasters, enjoyed the cold wind and the ride.  
The cart stopped beside a small door. "Miss Lily Evans' vaults!" said the goblin and unlock the door. "Wow.." the girls gazed at Lily's fortune. "You're grandma save them for you, Lily. She said it was enough for you until you're one hundred! Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle. You go get enough money for this year, dear." said Lily's mother. Lily piled her money into a bag.  
"The next two please." said Mrs. Evans.  
When Felicity and Clarissa pour their money in their safe, they moaned.  
"Your grandma must be a millionaire, Lily. We don't even have one-ten of your money." said Clarissa, pretending to feel annoyed.  
"Never mind, I'll share it with you if you don't have enough." said Lily, generously.  
"You two have more money than other witches or wizards already." said Grongle.  
  
The sun hurt their eyes after the cart ride. "Where shall we go first?" asked Mrs. Evans.  
"To buy our wands, of course!" said the girls.  
"Alright." said Mrs. Evans, laughing. They went to buy their wands at "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC".  
"Good morning. What may I do for you?" said the owner, Mr. Ollivander with wide, pale eyes.  
"Good morning. My friends and I want to buy our wands." said Lily politely, hoping they would hurry about buying their wands and go. The shop gave her an unusual feeling.  
"What is your wand arm, ladies?" asked the man in a soft voice.  
"Er... Right-handed." said the three girls. The owner measured Lily and her friends. Or should I say, the tape measure was doing the job itself.  
"That will do." said the man and gave the girls some wands to try on. Lily felt stupid as she wave the wand. But none of them seems to be right. She tried many wands already while Felicity and Clarissa already have a suitable one.  
"Try this. Ten and a quarter inches long, swichy, made of willow. Good for charm work." said Mr. Ollivander.  
Lily waved the wand and brought scarlet and gold sparks. "Yes, this is the one. Congratulations!!!" said the owner. Lily paid him and hurried out of the shop.  
Then they continue their shopping.  
It was getting late and Mrs. Evans need to prepare dinner so they went back home by Floo Powder once more. ("Oh no..." moaned Felicity.) They didn't eat lunch so they had a big tea. Felicity and Clarissa thanked Mrs. Evans and hurried home, wanting to tell their parents want happened.  
  
******  
  
The next day, Lily had a fever and stayed in bed all day. Mrs. Evans called their doctor and he whispered in Mrs. Evans' ears and she nodded. She went out in the evening when Lily's father came back from work, and bought clothes, glasses and an awful wig for Lily. She explained the situations to Lily the next morning.  
  
"Why?" thought Lily. "Why just two whole days can already ruin my life?"  
  
She caught a disease and her eyes watered when she looked at near or bright objects. She was forced to wear a brown wig (her eyes can't stand red), thick eyeglasses (so she won't have watery eyes all day long ) and dark colored clothes.  
  
She wore her new things and looked at the mirror. She sobbed.  
"Why? Why me?" She looked at her unattractive self. Her eyes watered, but not because of the illness, it was because of self pity. Tomorrow, she will need to go to her new school and how? How can she stand out in public looking like this??  
  
"Lily dear, Felicity and Clarissa's here!" her mother called.  
  
Lily didn't bother to answer. Felicity and Clarissa went in to her room. Lily looked at them. Both of them were very pretty and attractive. Felicity had thick black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. Clarissa had blonde curl hair. Although pretty they are, none of them looks as lovely and pretty as Lily. Lily had dark red hair, and emerald eyes. She was the most popular one among the three. Her friends were shocked to see her.  
  
"Wow Lily, you look really different!" said Felicity, amazed.   
  
Lily sobbed louder. It was really uncomfortable for them to see her cry, because Lily hardly cried at all.  
  
"Don't agitated her, Feli " whispered Clarissa.  
  
"Well Lily, just think what fun we will have at Hogwarts tomorrow! What about this way, Lily. We won't put make up or have boyfriends until you are you again. Okay? I promise!" said Felicity.  
  
"Yeah! I promise too! Anyway, the doctor said you only need to wear these... things for about 2 weeks."  
  
"Hmm..." Lily thought about it. It was tough for her friends, especially Felicity to promise such a thing when both of them can't survive for one day without a boyfriend.   
"Okay. But please stick with me and don't tease me, alright?"  
"Okey Dokey!!! Princess! "  
  
Clarissa and Felicity stayed for dinner and went home to prepare for tomorrow's trip to Hogwarts. Dinner was not a pleasant affair. Petunia, Lily's older sister was staring at Lily with satisfaction. Petunia had always hated Lily. Lily was pretty, and she wasn't. Lily was attractive and of course, she wasn't. Now, Lily's looks were all hidden. Petunia felt that she must remember this moment and she smirked. Lily pretended not to notice but she wasn't used to people staring at her face because of her ugliness. She secretly noted that if she ever get rid of the horrid wig of hers, she will give Petunia something more to remember in her life time.  
  
After saying good bye to her friends, Lily went upstairs to her room and pack up her stuff for tomorrow. Petunia just push herself in and looked around.  
"Well, I guess I'll take over this room.... That bedspread with have to go. That ..."   
  
"I'm not dead yet Petunia."   
  
"You aren't ?" said Petunia, pretended to be astonished. She looked closely at Lily.  
  
"If I look like you I rather die."  
Lily didn't replied. She didn't want to show she perfectly agreed with her.   
"Lucky me I don't have such thick eyeglasses." Petunia looking at Lily's glasses with a sickly innocent look on her face.   
"Petunia," said Lily, in a soft tone that Petunia smelt danger. " Aren't you afraid that after I've learn Something in my school will make you sorry for every single word you are saying to me just now?"   
Petunia knew it wasn't wise to stay in Lily's room just now and she just went out, slamming the door.  
  
Lily sighed. She dislike her sister, but not hate her.   
"But," she thought, "it wouldn't be bad to give her a teeny tiny punishment." Her eyes flashed mischievously. It amazed her that why her sister were so different from her. Red hair to blonde hair. One never gossip and the other puts her nose on other's business....   
"How different we are..." thought Lily. "If she would be a bit..."   
  
Suddenly, a knock came from the door.   
"If your name starts by "P", I advise you not to come in." said Lily, knowing perfectly that Petunia would never knock at her door. Especially when she just slammed it.  
"I hope Petunia didn't bother you too much." said her mother, coming in and closed the door.  
" 'Course she does." replied Lily. She sat down on the bed and looked at her mirror.  
"She's just jealous that she's not a witch."  
"She hates this kind of stuff. How can she be jealous of me? She just called me a freak 2 days ago!!!"  
"Well, just don't let her ruin your trip tomorrow, hon. Do you know how lucky you are that you are a witch? I've always wanted to be one. I'm really proud to have a witch in the family. Be sure to be the best witch in the school, Lily."  
"Okay mom. I've already learn most of the spells from the books we've bought."  
"That's swell. Good night and sleep earlier. You've got a long trip tomorrow." said her mother, kissing Lily's cheek.  
"G' night mom. By the way, how do you know Hogwarts was far from here?"  
Her mother grinned. "I've read some of your books. How interesting..."  
  
The next day, Lily's mother drove her to King Cross station. "I'm sure there's no Platform 9 3/4..." muttered her mother. Just then, Lily saw her friends and grabbed all her belongings. She yelled a good bye to Mrs. Evans and dashed towards her friends. She even knocked down all the people in front of her.   
"Hiya guys, do you know where's the platform is?"  
  
"Do we look like we know?" questioned Clarissa.  
  
"No."  
  
"You've just answered your own question."  
  
As the three stood there, they saw some red heads ran toward the barrier between Platform 9 and 10. Lily was about to yell "Look out!" but there weren't any red heads to call to.   
  
"Well guys, I think I've just figured out how are we going to Platform 9 3/4." said Lily, smiling.  
"Oh no, you just can't be serious!" said Felicity, staring at the barrier in front of them.  
"You mean we're going to run? Run thought there and get our heads bump?"  
"Yup, you've got that right, girl!!"  
  
"I should have known. She lost her mind as well as her beauty."  
  
Lily shot a dirty look at Clarissa. "Ok, ok. Together we shall bump our heads off!! 1- 2- 3!!!" hollered Clarissa.  
  
The 3 girls ran with their eyes close and waited for their heads to hurt. Then, Felicity shouted "We're here! Platform 9 3/4!!" 


	2. James Potter

Chapter 2. James Potter  
  
The three young ladies make their way to the train. They found a nice and empty compartment and sat down, discussing their future plans for the following year.  
"See Lily, it wasn't as bad as you thought!" grinned Clarissa.  
"I hope so." murmured Lily.  
"Well Li, did you go though the books we are using this year?" Felicity grinned slyly.  
"In a matter of fact, I have! I've learn most of the spells in our books and I've tried them at home...."  
"Here we go again. " said Clarissa, sighing.  
"Trust Lily to know all the spells by heart now." snorted Felicity.  
  
Just then three boys went in and asked "Anyone sitting there?" but they didn't waited for an answer and sat down. The boys were all friendly looking, and Felicity and Clarissa talked and joked with them. But of course they didn't flirt with them because they promised Lily.   
  
The boys were James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Lily forgot her looks and joined in. Remus was really kind to her. She thought. But she can't take her eyes off James. James was tall, thin. He looked cute with his glasses and never-tidy hair. Sirius and Remus were good looking too, but Lily liked James more than the others. However, James didn't seem to notice or talk to her. Lily tried to make him talk to her, but James just answered smooth but shortly. Then she and James have an argument.  
  
"Well, James. I think you should tidy up your hair a bit. It looks like a bunch of hay!" giggled Lily.  
James was very touchy about people talk about his untidy hair. He replied smoothly.   
  
"Well Lily," said James, imitated Lily's voice. "I think you should fix up your face a bit. You look like some old fossil!!!"   
  
As Lily wasn't used to be teased about her looks, she said "Well, Mr. Untidy-hair, that was just my advice and if you don't like it, that's fine with me!"  
  
"Why can't you look more like your friends here? You should be ashamed about your appearance. I don't know why you dare to stand out in public!!"  
  
Lily went white. She just sat there and said nothing for the whole time. Felicity and Clarissa was quiet too. They didn't dare to talk anymore to the boys because when Lily was angry, she will just go quiet. James was a bit sorry for what he said. But when Remus said "Why don't you say sorry and then everybody will have a better mood!"   
  
"I'm sorry. But it was her who started it!!" snapped James. "But," he added. " just to make sure for you guys, I'm not sorry for her, I'm sorry that I made her friends stop talking!"  
  
Lily was thinking of a plan, a plan that will make James be sorry for what he had said.  
  
*******  
  
When Lily and her gang arrived at Hogwarts, they were really amazed to see how beautiful and ... huge the school was. From Professor McGonagall, the first teacher she met, she learned that she will be sorted into one of the four houses. They were: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. As Lily and her pals arrived at the Great Hall, Lily looked around the four tables. "I don't really mind which house I'm in, I just hope it's not Slytherin. They look ... too sly for words!!!" She thought as she saw the Slytherin at their table.  
  
The sorting ceremony began. Professor McGonagall placed a hat on a stool. The sorting hat sang. The song was about the four houses. Then Professor McGonagall began to shout.   
  
"Rivers, Hannah!"   
  
Then a pretty girl went to try on the hat. Then the hat shouted "Gryffindor!!!". Then one of the tables cheered. One by one the student tried on the hat.  
"Hufflepuff!"   
  
"Slytherin!"   
  
Then it was Clarissa's turn. "Gryffindor!". Felicity was in Gryffindor too. Lily make up her mind that she wanted to be in Gryffindor with her friends.   
  
"Evans, Lily!" Lily rush to put on the hat. She heard a little sound....  
  
"Well, you are really talented, and smart too. Perhaps you can meet friends of your sort in Ravenclaw(No..) No? Hmm .... you're brave too (Gryffindor, please!!). Gryffindor? Ok. It better be GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the sorting hat.   
  
Lily hugged Clarissa and Felicity happily. To Lily's disgust / delight, James Potter and his gang was in Gryffindor's too. She igored him in the feast. She felt sick when he flirt with some girls. Felicity and Clarissa looked at each other and shooked their heads. Lily knew she hadn't been talking for a while so she chat away, forgetting about James at the moment.  
  
The two weeks in Hogwarts was horrible and also great to Lily. People looked at her glasses. The Slytherin always looked and pointed at her and laughed. That was natural because Lily understand the Slytherin were like that. But she never thought James would still bother to tease her. In fact, James was the most horrible teaser.   
"Are you one of the Professors? How old are you? 60?" he asked, looking innocent. He always looked at Lily straight in the face. Sirius and Remus would laugh. But they didn't know something about Lily. When she stop arguing out loud, she must be thinking some way to make them sorry.  
  
Lily enjoyed most of the lessons. She liked everything in Hogwarts. She turn out to be brilliant in every subject, especially in charms. But to her utter amazement James and Sirius was as good as her! Though James and Sirius always sleep or play around at classes, they always get the best marks in their assignments.  
"This assignment is quite difficult and many of you only got C. But, there are a few people who has done very good in it. One of them is Miss Evans, of course." said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Lily. " But the best ones are Mr. Potter and Mr. Black!" which gave Lily a shock. She was planning to beat James in lessons, but it seems that James can easily beat her! James saw her and grinned. Lily saw it and blushed. She hated when she does that. She wrote furiously. But when Felicity asked her to lend her the notes Lily write, she saw Lily was just drawing lines and shapes all over the paper. She sighed.  
"If we didn't know Lily, we would have thought she was insane! James in getting in to her nerves." she whispered to Clarissa. Clarissa nodded, feeling sorry for Lily.  
  
On the other side of the classroom, Remus talked to James.  
"I never thought you would still tease her for so long. It's not her fault that she isn't as pretty as Felicity and Clarissa." Sirius chimed in.   
"Yeah, I think I like her too. She is willing to help me even though she knew I laughed at her before. "   
"I didn't say I tease her because she's ugly. I tease her 'cause I hate her." explained James. Remus sighed and continued with his notes. Sirius just yawned and sleep. James didn't sleep. He was thinking. He looked at Lily. She was still blushing and she seems very busy with her notes.  
"She's a bit cute when she blushes." said James to himself. He didn't hate Lily. All he wanted was to see her angry. She seems so quiet, so cool.   
"Not that I like her." thought James, pretending to be listening to the Professor. "I'm just curious about her. Yeah, just curious..." But still, he felt Lily have some kind of power that makes everyone feels happy, comfortable with her. He had to admit that Lily was kind. She would help him if he would stop teasing her for the last minute and made her walking away.   
"Too bad she isn't pretty.... if she is, perhaps I'd like her more than I do now." thought James, not knowing he would know a different Lily later on. The Lily in his dreams.  
  
After a few days, the Slytherin stop teasing Lily. She wouldn't flew in a rage in front of them, and that was no fun. Remus and Sirius didn't laughed at James' teasing as usual. They were friendly with Lily and was sorry that they teased her. The five quickly became friends. James didn't stop teasing Lily, though now he was a bit tired of it. So he didn't tease her so often. Lily began to settle down. The girls' in her year were kind and friendly with her. She could always giggle and talk with other girls while Felicity and Clarissa was busy. But people always think Lily was a show off, while she was brilliant in every subject. Lily hope people wouldn't think that after they really get to meet and talk with her. She began to feel good and peaceful in Hogwarts.  
  
Just one morning that changed Lily's peaceful first year. James came down to the Great Hall, saying loudly, "Oh, Sirius. I always thought Lily is a very pretty kind of flower. But now I have a different opinion. Look over there, there's the only Lily I think ugly!!!" The whole school heard him and laughed. Lily was near to tears. It was bad for James to tease her so much. But it was way too far for him to humiliate her in public. From that day on, every night, just before Lily went to bed, she would say to herself,   
"I'll get even with you, James Potter!!!" 


	3. The Girl

Chapter 3. The Girl  
  
Two weeks passed by ~  
"Wow Lily, you're yourself once more!" cried her friends.  
"Go out and let James see you, he will regret everything he said to you before!"  
But then, Lily wore back her thick glasses and her dark no-taste clothes.  
"What are you doing Lily?" Felicity asked.  
"Are you planning something?" Clarissa asked. She quite knew Lily's personality well.  
Lily whispered something to her friends and both of them cracked with laugher.  
"Well, we hope you'd success Lily!"  
"As now you don't need your stuff anymore, that means we can flirt with others now! Even though you remain wearing these." said Felicity.  
"Of course. I wouldn't stop you. In fact, I need you guys to help me flirt Sirius and Remus now and leave this note in James' robes. Don't let him know it was you who put it in!!" hissed Lily.  
The girls nodded. They change quickily in their best clothes and went out, leaving Lily fussing about her wig.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Felicity and Clarissa, just arrived in the common room. They smiled sweetly at the boys. Then they went to sit right next to Sirius and Remus. Felicity even told James to move for her to sit next to Sirius.   
To James disgust, Felicity and Clarissa didn't seem to notice him while they flirt with Sirius and Remus. They didn't even bother to answer him when he asked what was going on. He slowly grew annoyed. Clarissa winked at Felicity and she grinned. The girls whispered something in the boys ears and Sirius grinned back.  
  
"James, could you leave us for a moment? We've got something to do... if you know what I mean." Sirius said.  
  
James murmured "Friends..." and went to his dormitory. He changed he robes and planned pranks for the Slytherin, which he always do when he is annoyed.   
"What was his name again? Oh yes, Snape." James murmured to himself. Then, when he clean the pockets in his robes, he found a note,  
  
Dear James Potter,  
Meet me in the common room at 6:30 am tomorrow.  
Someone you would like to meet.  
  
James laughed "Someone I would like to meet? Haha. 'Someone who would like to meet me ' is more like it!" But the next day he went there anyway, just in case.  
  
*******  
  
Lily looked at her mirror. She powdered her face, wore pink lipstick, silver purple eye shadow and rosy blush. She wore a sky blue dress and ballet-like shoes.   
"Maybe he would still know I'm Lily," she thought. She waved her wand.   
"Disguium!" The spell disguise Lily completely and no one even think she was the "ugly" girl 2 weeks ago.  
  
She was early, as she always is when she need to meet someone. So she waited in the common room for James to come. But she felt asleep before James came. James finally arrived . When he saw her, he was utter bewilderment. Who was this girl? Is she a first year? But why he never saw her before? He lean down and kiss her lightly on her cheek. Lily woke up at once.   
"What..." she yawned. Then she saw in front of her was James. She looked at him with hate. James was alarmed to see her look that way. Then, Lily smiled.   
"It's you, it is?"   
"Yes", replied James. "Er, who are you?"   
Lily had just realized that she hadn't think of a name.   
"Er... My name is Flora."   
She gave a hint to James so that he wouldn't say she lied. Flora was her middle name. They spent two hours talking, knowing each other. Lily looked at James deeply. He was really good looking. She felt tingly all over. James looked at Lily every second. He swear he never saw this girl before. But why she look strangely familiar?  
  
James felt comfortable with her. "Just like I felt when I talk with Lily.... No, how can I think of her when I'm with Flora? " Then suddenly, Lily looked at her watch.  
"Oh I must go now." James stopped her and asked would she be his girlfriend.   
"If two weeks time you found out who I am, then I will be yours." and that was all she said.  
  
"How was it? Did your plan work?" asked Clarissa and Felicity when Lily came back to her dorm. It was obvious that they knew she had meet James.  
"How did he look? Shocked? Did he see you through?" asked Felicity, shooking Lily's arm. Seeing her friends so excited, Lily laughed and told them all about their meeting.  
"Two weeks to find you? Are you crazy? He's not stupid and he would probably find you in three days!" said Clarissa, a bit annoyed that her friend giving her enemy the chance to win.  
"I bet Lily didn't even care about revenge or not." said Felicity. "But Lily, be careful. Don't let him think it's you who need him. If not, he wouldn't bother to be good in front of you!"  
"Of course I won't put down the revenge." said Lily, wearing her eyeglasses. "Just wait and see."  
  
This went on and on. Every morning they meet each other at the same time, same place. Each day James grew more and more in love with her. However, he couldn't find out who was the mysterious girl. He didn't know the girl was always with him. In the other hand, Lily Evans was still as ugly as before. She didn't care how long she need to wear her awful wig and glasses, she just wanted James to feel how heart broken that she, Lily had been when her love, James had tease her and laughed at her ugliness. Now, James didn't even bother to tease her. He got busy thinking about Flora and was bored when Lily didn't argue or seems to be so calm. Lily couldn't help being disappointed when James stop teasing her. Teasing her was bad, but didn't even bother to tease was another thing.....  
  
As Lily began to know James more in their morning meetings, she couldn't help liking him all over again. She enjoyed every single moment with James. James was kind and gentle. He was as charming as he is cute. He was very humorous and always make Lily laugh. Lily was planning to let him know who she was if he really try to find her. She didn't have the heart to have her revenge already. When Professor Binns asked her name, she added her middle name with it.  
"Lily Flora Evans."  
But maybe James was too busy talking with Sirius because he acted as he didn't heard her.   
"Well, " thought Lily. "I hope he would start to find me..."  
  
"Well, how was your morning date went on?" asked Felicity.  
"Did James found out your secret yet?" asked Clarissa. Lily couldn't answer. One weeks has gone, but James didn't seem know who was she.  
"I don't think so. Anyway, there's still one week. I think he's trying...." said Lily, not really as certain as she said. She decided to ask James.  
  
She was a bit quiet when she meet James the other morning.  
"What's the matter?" asked James kindly.  
"James, have you found anything about me?" asked Lily.  
"Of course Flora. I'm trying..... but you hide it so well, I can't seem to work out who you really are..."  
Lily really wanted to yell "I'm Lily!!" but she controlled herself.  
"Well, I do hope so...."  
"If you're so worried, why don't you tell me so that you don't need to worry!" said James, a little bit impatiant. "You don't seems to worry that I can't find you."  
"Of course I am! But if I tell you, how can I know how much you like me?"  
"Like? I don't only like you. I need you." Lily laughed.  
"Well, let's see how much you need me, James." she said softly.  
"You don't trust me!"  
"Of course I do!" argued Lily.  
"So then why you don't tell me who you are?"  
"I want to see if you want me or other girls....."  
"Haha.... you're just jealous!"  
"I am not!"  
"'Course you are."  
"Ok, all right. I am. Then promise you won't flirt with other girls, ok?"  
"I won't flirt with other girls except you. Ok now?"  
"Okay." said Lily happily.  
  
After she said goodbye to James, she change back to her usual things and went to the Great Hall to have breakfast with Felicity and Clarissa.  
"Like I told you, James is trying to find me. He said that...." Then she stopped.  
She saw James with some girls surrounding him, talking and laughing. It was obvious that James had forgot all about Flora at that moment. James was enjoying himself with the girls. The girls were obviously flirting with him. Even Felicity and Clarissa was shocked to see James like that.  
"Oh no, how could he do that when he have Lily...." muttered Felicity.  
"What's for breakfast, Lily?" asked Clarissa, trying to change the subject. Lily didn't replied. She felt sick in heart.   
She really hated James just then, though she loved him too.   
"Don't say I didn't give you a chance, James Potter!!!" Felicity and Clarissa was a bit scared of Lily's tone.  
"Well, why don't we just drop a little hint and ..." started Felicity but Lily stopped her.  
"I don't think that would be necessary. But thanks anyway." said Lily and she didn't looked at James for the whole morning.   
  
Finally, the end of the two weeks was coming. But still James had no clue that who was Flora. Actually, he didn't realized that he didn't even start searching for her.  
"I guess she won't just let me go. I bet she will beg me to be her boyfriend." he thought and with that, he didn't bother to look for the real Flora. He went on playing and joking with his gang. He flirt with other girls even though he had promised Lily not to. He was very popular. In fact, he was one of the most popular boys in school. He already didn't mind Flora anymore, with so many girls surrounding him. He and his gang went on planning pranks to play at Snape.  
  
When Lily knew James wasn't serious in looking for her. She felt furious.   
"How can he think that he could win any girl's heart so easily? Even two weeks time is almost gone and still...." she couldn't stand it anymore. She grew more and more determent to hurt James. Felicity and Clarissa tried to make her forget all about James but Lily just smiled at them and acted like nothing gone wrong.  
  
"She's got insane." whispered Clarissa to Felicity, watching she helping James to pick up some books he fell down.  
"I sometimes wish she would just igore him and hate him in the natural way. Not helping him and hating him the same time." murmured Felicity as she saw Lily smiled at James.  
"That's what she's good at. Self control...." said Clarissa, shaking her head. " Let's see how James will act, shall we?"  
"I'll bet you a chocolate frog that James can never have Lily as a girlfriend. Friend maybe, but not a girlfriend." said Felicity.  
"I accept your bet." Clarissa grinned.  
  
Today was the last morning for James to meet Flora. The same time as every morning Lily dressed. This time, she chose a light purple dress and shoes to meet James. She was still as lovely as ever. She wanted James to remember today, the prettiest girl in Hogwarts will break his heart. She smiled at herself.  
  
To her surprise James was already there, fallen asleep. This was one of James' charm. He wanted Lily to feel touched. She sat next to him and used her hand to run though James untidy hair. James woke up slowly and saw her. He smiled at this charming girl. Then he looked solemn.  
  
"Flora, I'm sorry. I can't find out who you are. I guess it will be the end of us...."   
Then he walked out of the common room. He expected she would stop him and beg him to stay. However, this was all in Lily's plan. She replied calmly.  
  
"Well, I guess so too. If you really wanted to find me, you could 'cause I left lots of hints for you. But you didn't bother to look for me, do you? Popular James Potter. You will regret that you didn't spend much effort to find me. Today, in the Great Hall, you will know who I am. But you should never expect me to forgive you." said Lily in a soft tone.   
  
James was taken back. This wasn't what he expected.   
  
"I"m just joking, Flora. Really I am!" He hugged her. " I need you."   
  
"But you need other girls more than me. Good bye James." and she went out, leaving James there. 


	4. The heart breaker

Chapter 4. The heart breaker  
  
When James went to breakfast with Sirius and Remus, he saw everyone was looking at one direction.  
*You haven*t played any tricks on Snape without me, have you guys?* asked James.  
*Of course not James. Why? * asked Sirius. Then James went speechless. He saw "Flora" with Felicity and Clarissa, talking and laughing. James had a horrible thought.   
"No, it couldn't be her...."  
"Couldn't be who? Who's that beautiful girl there?" asked Sirius. James igored him and he went up slowly to the girls.  
*Er, Clarissa, would you introduce this girl to me?* he said.  
Clarissa looked at him and giggled. *She? I thought you already know her. She*s Lily!*  
*Lily!?!* marveled James. "but that's impossible! No, I mean... Lily?"  
"Yes?" said Lily lazily.  
"Er...." Lily could see he was quite speechless.  
"Let's go girls. Perhaps Mr. Potter here would think out something to say when we're gone"  
Then Lily whispered into James ears. "My middle name is Flora. Lily Flora Evans. Too bad you didn't bother to find it out, did you?"  
James went back to his friends, looking both shocked and furious.   
"So," said Sirius "who's that girl? Where's Lily? I thought Felicity and Clarissa were friends with her."  
Remus looked at James over shocked face. "I bet that was Lily Evans, am I right, James?"  
"Lily???" roared Sirius. "That's impossible."  
"Yes, she is Lily. Lily Flora Evans." murmured James.  
  
From the plainest girl in school, Lily was now the most popular girl in Hogwarts. She was far more charming and lovely than Felicity and Clarissa. She went with different boys everyday, just to spite James. She flirted with them and flirt far more worst in front of James. James was heart broken. Why, why he didn't spend time to find out who was Flora? If he did, perhaps the boy next to Lily was him. He didn't flirt as he used to. In fact, he didn't seem to live in the world now. He was always dreaming away. Sirius and Remus were sorry for him. They told Felitcity and Clarissa all about it.  
"Can't you guys help him?" asked Sirius.  
"I don't think Clarissa or me would want to help him. It's all his fault that Lily didn't like him anymore." explained Felicity.  
"Anyway I think he deserves it." said Clarissa.  
"I don't think we should bother them anymore. If they are meant for each other, then they will be." reasoned Remus.  
"I never thought you would say things like that." said Clarissa.  
"Well, there's lots of things you don't know about me, Clarissa." laughed Remus.  
  
In the other hand, Lily was happy to see her plan had work. The effect was better than she expected. However, she was a bit sad for James. She couldn't help liking him and was hurt to see him crestfallen. However, it was James fault that he had teased her first and didn't seem to care when she was Flora. So Lily went on, flirting with other boys. She didn't seem to care who he was, except James. She pretended not to notice James anymore, though she knew his eyes were following her. She even flirt with Sirius. Sirius was amazed to see her so pretty. She hardly look like the girl with ugly hair and glasses before. Lily went out of him, making James extremely jealous. Felicity went out with James, making James dream about the time he had with Lily. Clarissa went out with Remus of course. Soon they were boyfriend and girlfriend.   
Felicity of course, wasn't having a good time because James didn't seem to notice her at all. In fact, he didn't seem to notice anyone except Lily.  
  
Lily went on being brilliant in every subject. But James, to the teachers' surprise, he didn't seem to care about magic anymore. He was the best student, but now, he seems to be the worse one. He played pranks more than ever. He played them on every single boy who went out with Lily. Except for Sirius of course. He trust Sirius not to get real with Lily. No boy was safe to date with Lily without being embarrassed in front of the whole school the next morning. But that didn't stop much people. However, Lily went to talk with James in front of the whole school.  
"James Potter, I forbid you to do any pranks to my boyfriends!!!"  
"Lily, you know why, don't you?"  
"No, I really don't."  
"Lily, I need you."  
"But I don't." stormed Lily. But then she added softly. "At least, I don't now."  
"What do you mean?"  
Lily didn't replied and ran off. James asked Felicity in the common room for all the details of why Lily was so unattractive before when she is so pretty now? And what does she mean of "I don't now"?  
Felicity told him from the argument in the train up to the Lily now.  
  
"She liked you when you guys met in the train. But you didn't notice her. She was crestfallen when she had some kind of illness of her eyes. But you tease her, make her feel low for two whole weeks. After that, Lily was finally able to recover from her illness. But she wanted to you to regret your words to her. So she met you as Flora, giving you a chance to love her. But you didn't accept it. You still went on flirting, joking all day long, never thinking of her. She found out you didn't care whether you find her or not. She knew you thought she would beg you to be your girlfriend. So she became the Lily you have seen now. I wonder if she has any love for you left." and she walked off, leaving James in the common room, thinking.  
  
On Saturday, Sirius, Remus, Clarissa, Felicity and Lily went out to talk about James.  
"Why don't you just give him a chance, Li? You've already got him. Don't play with his heart any more. I'm afraid he will go crazy!" said Sirius. Sirius and Felicity were together all along. Lily just borrow him to break James' heart.  
"He had seen the real me before. Don't you remember? I was Flora, and I gave him the chance to have me if he had really tried." said Lily. "And did he do? He just went on flirting with others!!! Now I want him to see me flirting with others. He must see what I saw before."  
"I guess you are not going to give James any chances?" Remus asked.  
"Maybe or not." and Lily went off, going back to her dorm.  
"You guys don't know Lily. She isn't the kind who likes revenge. She still likes James. However, she can't forget what James has done to her." said Clarissa. "She is kind and mean is not her nature. She'll get over it."  
"I think I have tiny plan for the two lovers." said Sirius, grinning at Remus.  
"I hope this one's good, Sirius. Last time you made things worst with your "tiny plan"." said Remus slyly. The girls begged him to tell them.  
"Don't you dare to tell the girls anything about it!!" threatened Sirius.  
"I promise I wouldn't." Remus said in a innocent voice. The girls giggled. Remus had his fingers crossed behind his back. 


	5. I need you

Chapter 5. "I need you."  
  
"Lily, could you go to the ball with me?" asked Sirius.  
"Why? I thought Felicity was going with you." said Lily.  
"She said she wanted to go with James. She said she want to melt his frozen heart. He has frozen his heart for you, Lily. Did you know?" said Sirius.  
"I don't care about him anymore. Well, I'll go with you. I don't want to go with the other boys anyway. I'm tired of them." smiled Lily. Inside, she felt a bit jealous. Felicity didn't really have it for James, did she?   
"Anyway, it's not my business." she said to herself.  
  
So many boys went to ask Lily to go to the ball with them. It got to Clarissa's nerves when some boy went to ask Lily as they walked to the classroom.  
"I can't stand it!!! Can't we just walk in peace? I can't stand another minute to hear boys stammering ' Lily... er... would you go... to .. the ball with me?'!! There's already ten boys asked her today. But now's only ten o'clock in the morning!!!" hollared Clarissa.  
"Shall we stick a note behind Lily's back that says 'I'll already going to the ball with someone. Don't ask me again!' ?" asked Felicity wickedly.  
"Don't you dare!" laughed Lily. "Oh, by the way, Feli. You're going to the ball with James, right?"  
"Yup. What's the matter? Afraid that I'll fall in love with him?" asked Felicity. Lily blushed.  
"Don't be silly. I don't care. Well, if you want, he's all yours." and began to seem very interested in her notebook. Felicity winked at Clarissa and she winked back.  
  
The ball was just before the Christmas holidays. Lily, Felicity, and Clarissa planned to go to ball, of course. But how could they go out and buy the things for the ball? They saw Sirius and Remus holding bottles of Butterbeer. The girls stopped them.  
"Where did you get that?" asked Clarissa, pointing at the bottles.  
"Hmm... oh Remus, why are we holding these?" asked Sirius, in a innocent voice.  
"Yeah!! Why? Perhaps someone gave them to us! Hooray!!!" said Remus, playing up with Sirius.  
"Don't act stupid. How can you go to Hogsmeade?" asked Felicity. Clarissa glared at Remus.  
"Ok ok. Now, you know where's the statue of the one-eyed witch, don't you?" asked Remus.  
"Yes. Then?"  
"Then use your wand to tap the statue and say "Dissendium"!!" said Sirius.  
"Dissendium." murmured the girls.  
"Then the statue's hump will open and you will see a passage. Go through it and you will be in a cellar of Honeydukes. Then, you know what to do." finished Remus.  
"Thanks guys!" and each of the girls kissed Sirius and Remus on the cheek. They left Sirius grinning and Remus blushing.  
  
The three girls did arrive at Hogsmeade. But they went to Three Broomsticks to have a drink first because the journey in the passage wasn't a pleasant one. They tried the drink that the boys were holding. It was great!!  
"Now I understand why the boys always bought these!! These are really good!!" yelled Felicity.  
"Sh!!! You don't want any people knowing we are from Hogwarts!" hissed Clarissa.  
Lily quickly paid the bill and the girls hurried to buy their gowns. They bought new make up and necklaces. They vowed that they would the prettiest girls in the ball!!!  
  
James saw Sirius and Remus whispering to each other and staring at him at the same time.  
"What?" asked James. "What are you guys hiding?"  
"Why, nothing Sir!" grinned Sirius. James sighed.  
"Ok ok, James, you are going to the ball tonight, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"Good."  
"You mean you guys were just whispering was only guessing am I going to the ball?"  
"Yup, that's about it."  
"You guys!!" and with that, James throw the cushion at Sirius. Then they began a cushion fight.   
"Boys..." muttered some of the girls in the common room, looking at them in disgust.  
  
"Okay, Lily. One last chance. Will you give James a chance or not?" asked Felicity.  
"No." said Lily firmly, looking at her dress.  
"Why make yourself so unhappy? Go downstairs and tell him you forgive him and dance with him!" said Clarissa.  
"Give me ten reasons and fifty purposes why I need to do that." said Lily, looking at her mirror one last time to see if she look right. Clarissa sighed.  
"All right." she said, trying to sound sad. "It's up to you."  
  
The boys waited for their dates in the ball. To their utter surprise the three girls were the most stunning ones in the ball. Not only them, all the people looked at them. James looked at Lily, the girl who had win his heart was not smiling at him. She took Sirius hand and dance with him. Luckily they've ate before they came. They danced lots of fast songs. Then Remus whisper something the DJ's ear and the DJ grinned.  
Sirius said something about changing partners. He pushed Lily to James and grabbed Felicity's hand. He gave one last grin at James and they disappeared in the crowds.   
"I guess it's just me and you, Li." said James and he bowed a little. "May I?"  
Lily nodded. Under her make up she was blushing. She took his hand and waltzed. The song was called "Remember Me This Way". Lily love that song and dance gracefully. James looked at her. This was the girl who had his heart. He held her hand tightly. He felt he was so happy that he could fly around without his broomstick!   
  
Lily felt very happy too.   
"But why?" she asked herself. "Weren't we through?" From the day that she said good bye to James, she promised herself James would never have her. But now.... what was she doing? After the song was over. Lily dashed outside, muttering about needing fresh air. James went after her. He took her hand.  
"Lily, please, give me a chance. I promise I won't be the freak I was before, ok? Because... I need you." James whispered the last three words in Lily's ears. Lily felt tears in her eyes. Lily tried to push him away.  
  
"No, you have your chance. You can't ruin my life more than you did! Did you know how sad I was? Hearing you tease me, making me feel low. No... never again..."   
Lily turned to leave. James grabbed her hand again and hugged her.   
  
"No, I lose you once, never shall I lose you again." James whispered in to her ears.  
Lily cried, holding him tight. James tickled her. Lily laughed between her tears.  
"That's right girl, dry your tears and let's dance again." said James, laughing.  
Lily nodded. Then they went back inside, holding hands.  
  
James and Lily waved each other good bye and they went back to their dormitory.  
"So, when's the wedding?" asked Remus.  
"Yeah, how was it?" asked Sirius.  
"Thanks guys." said James, hugging Sirius and Remus.  
"Why?"  
"I bet you guys planned about "changing partners"."  
"So.... how did it go?" asked Remus.  
James just smiled while his friends begged him to tell them the details.  
"I never thought that you wouldn't tell me what happened, while we helped you so much...."   
Sirius reasoned as they went to change. 


	6. The Match

Chapter 6. The Match.  
  
Lily decided she would only be friends with James. She didn't want James to forget his lesson so quickly. So she told James what she thought, and said they will remain friends. James agreed. As long Lily forgive him everything is all right. Though they were "friends", James and Lily were the open couple to everybody in Hogwarts. Nobody in the school didn't envy them. Some girls tried to flirt with James, but it was too bad that he had no time for them. The boys of course, wasn't any better from the girls because Lily didn't even bother to talk with them.  
The Quidditch match season was coming. James and his gang were planning to watch the match. Unfortunately, Remus' mother had fallen ill and Remus was sent back to look after his mum.   
"But Remus seems to be sick too, " thought James, as Remus smiled weakly at him as he said goodbye to the guys. However, James didn't see what the problem was, so he didn't bother to think.  
  
"The match is Gryffindor against Slytherin this week." said Clarissa, looking at the notice board.  
  
"I bet if I wasn't first year, Professor McGonagall would let me play." growled James.  
  
"Never mind, Professor said promise we could play next year's game 'cause lots of the player are seventh year and they will graduate next year. " explained Sirius.  
  
"It's just a game, boys..." started Lily. But the James and Sirius didn't let her finish.  
  
"Just a game? Are you nuts? It's the greatest game in all time!" shouted the boys, scaring the girls who were just passing by.  
  
"Relax you guys. I meant don't feel so down. That's all. However, I wonder it we could play somehow...." Lily grimaced.  
  
"What do you mean? " said James.  
  
"I think I know what Lily mean. " said Felicity slowly.  
  
"What?" asked Clarissa, impatiantly.  
  
"Haven't you heard? 2 chasers were injured. All bones were broken. Even after Madam Pomfery healed them, they can't move their body 'cause they felt too stiff to move. Madam Pomfery estimated that they had to stay in the Hospital Wing at least for a fortnight. They can't play the match this Friday." finished Lily.  
  
"Even they could move after a fortnight, it's clear that they can't play any sports. And certainly not Quidditch!!" said Felicity, imitating Madam Pomfery's voice.  
  
"Perhaps we could play!!" shouted James hopefully.  
  
"James, Sirius, Remus, Professor McGonagall wants to see you!!" shouted Zoe, a first year from Gryffindor.  
  
"Right." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh Sirius, Professor McGonagall forgot Remus has gone to see his mum!" said Lily.  
  
"You're right...hmm... perhaps we should go together to see what's the matter is." said Clarissa.  
  
"Yeah. I hope it's not detention. I've been a good, good boy, haven't I Lily?" asked James, in his best little boy's voice. Lily couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Well, if putting slugs in Snape's pocket is .... " she stopped when she saw something in front of her.  
  
"Oh my." said Clarissa.  
  
They saw Gryffindor's seeker, Stephen Armstrong sleeping on the floor with an uncomfortable position. Some people were pulling him to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked Hannah who has just walk out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Someone put some sleeping potion in his food. The sleeping potion was so strong that Madam Pomfery said he would be lucky if he could wake up next Monday. I'm sure this is no accident." said Hannah.  
  
"I bet you anything that the Slytherin have something to do with this." said Lily.  
  
"I bet the two Chaser's broken bones were Slytherin's crime too." said James.  
  
The crowd walked to the Professor's room, not saying a word. Lily knocked the door.  
  
"Come in." said Professor McGonagall's clear voice.  
  
The crowd walked in. Professor McGonagall coughed, then begin.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect so much people. Where's Lupin?"  
  
"Er, he has gone to see his ill mother, Professor." said James politely.  
  
"Oh, I see. Never mind then. Now Potter and the rest of you, I think you guys have heard about the accidents happening to the players in Gryffindor, haven't you?" The guys nodded.  
  
"Although I am pretty sure Slytherin have something to do with this, there isn't enough proof. I'm afraid the injured student aren't fit enough for the Match on this Friday. As there are three students injured, I was planning to have Potter, Black and Remus to take the chance to play. Now Remus isn't here... would you like to play Lily? You three are the best I could think of." said the Professor, wiping her eyeglasses with a cloth.  
  
"Yes!!!" cried the three new player. Lily hugged Felicity and Clarissa.  
  
"Good. Make sure you take care of yourselves. Joan the captain would give you the practice timetable." said Professor McGonagall. But no one listened to her. They yelled goodbye and went out of the room, yelling and shouting.  
  
"Guys? I don't think it's a good idea to let people know you are the new players." said Clarissa when they calm down.  
  
"Huh? Why?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well, as the Slytherin dare to attack Gryffindor's players obviously... " said Clarissa slowly.  
  
"So we should not tell anyone, in case we can't play." finished Sirius. James thought about it.   
  
"I don't know... does that shows we are afraid of their attack?" asked James.  
  
"Never! We could play as much tricks on them before the match! It will be them who's is afraid of us!!" said Lily.  
  
"Ok then." said James, grinning at Lily.  
  
However, the three found it was quite hard not to tell anyone about the terrific news. They kept grinning foolishly at other classmates. However, they enjoyed playing as much pranks on Slytherin. The players in Slytherin woke up one morning finding their face and hair turned green.  
  
"I never thought you guys would be so loyal to your house. You even dyed you hair in to your house's color!!! Oh, did I mentioned your face?" asked Sirius, with an innocent look in his face.  
  
The Slytherin glared at him, not know what to do with their green face and hair. Most of the other Slytherin laugh until their faces turn green too.  
  
"That was great, Sirius!!! By the way, how could they get rid of their awful green looks?" asked Lily, making sure no Slytherins were listening.  
  
"They would need to eat everything green for 2 days. I wonder when will they know this..." laughed Sirius.   
  
Unfortunately, the Slytherin had asked their house teacher, Professor Sneddon for the cure. The effect was the players didn't want to have anything to do with green. The Professor kept taking points out of Gryffindor for no reason at all. Lily was one of them.   
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for disturbing the class, Miss Evans. " said the professor when Lily sneezed.  
"Ooooh, you...." she started but James poked her.  
"Don't!! You don't want any more points deducted, do you?" he hissed.  
"Of course I don't." said Lily in a fury. "It's just so unfair...." James smiled as he rarely saw Lily losing her temper.  
"Ok Lily. I promise we will get back all the points that Professor Sneddon took." he said. Lily broke to a smile and nodded. She finally settled down once more.  
  
However, that didn't stop the gang playing tricks on the "poor" Slytherin. They practice hard at Quidditch, for they were determent to win this match. James was seeker, Lily and Sirius was the two chasers.   
  
"I guess the poor Gryffindor can't make it for the match, they say they are injured. But I guess they are too coward to lose the match in front of the whole school." drawled Malfoy.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was the chaser of Slytherin. He should be a third year, but he was so lazy and stupid that he stayed on for two years. Now, he got stuck with Snape. James was about to argue but Lily stopped him.  
  
"You don't want him to know we are playing the match. Cool down." said Lily's calm voice.  
"Thanks Li. Let's go practice you-know-what. I can't stand to see Malfoy destroying the view." said James, making sure Malfoy heard him.  
Before Malfoy could think of anything to say, James and Lily went off, laughing. Sirius and the others laughed too. But not at Malfoy. They laughed at how Lily and James can control each other's temper and outbursts.  
  
Friday finally came. Lily was so nervous that she didn't want to eat anything. But Felicity and Clarissa forced her to eat some toast. James and Sirius' appetite was as good as ever. They said they should gain more energy for the match.  
"Nervous?" James asked Lily.  
" 'Course I am." coughed Lily, nearly choked when Felicity shoved a large piece of toast in her mouth.   
"Stor pi ya two!!", flying bits of crumbs out of her mouth.  
Everyone was looking forward to the match. Many people already went to choose the best seats the match. All the people were excited. Who will play for the Gryffindor? They never thought it would be three first years. Felicity and Clarissa rushed off to get good seats so they went off, waving goodbye. Lily went to the changing rooms to change into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin of course, would be playing in green.) Lily smiled as she wondered if they are willing to wear it their robes....  
"Hey Lily, make sure you don't daydream in the match!" said the Captain, Joan.  
Lily laughed.   
"Ok, ladies and gentleman, go out there, try your best, and go take Slytherin's smirk off their faces! I can't bear to see them to win this match!! " hollered Joan.  
"Yeah!!!"  
"Okay," said Joan, looking at her watch."It's time. Good luck, everyone!"  
Lily and all the players followed the Captain out of the changing room. She was really nervous. James smiled at her. She cooled down, hoping for the best.  
  
All the students were amazed to see James, Sirius and Lily.   
"What? Three first years in a team? Is Professor Mcgonagall in her right mind?"  
But after that, the whole school began to cheer Gryffindor good luck (of course the Slytherin didn't cheer for them.). Lily thought she heard Felicity and Clarissa's cheer too. Madam Hooch, the teacher that taught Lily's class broomstick flying was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch with her broom.  
"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." she said. Lily thought she seems to say these words to the Slytherin more than to the Gryffindor. She took a deep breath.  
"Mount you brooms, please."  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Immediately, Lily got the Quaffle and flew past the Slytherin nearby.  
"Lily Evans took the Quaffle, passed it to Sirius Black, both first year. Oh no, Slytherin's chaser, Lucius Malfoy, snatched the Quaffle from Black's hand.... but Evans snatched it back! She pass it to the chaser of Gryffindor Phyllis Johnson. Johnson nearly hit by a Bludger, saved by Tim Morris, a beater from Gryffindor... The Slytherin paid too much attention in Evans and Black. Then Morris scores!!!" said Michael Peterwoods.  
  
James went on, flying around, avoiding the Bludger. He notice something gold near Slytherin seeker's hand. He flew near him slowly, and saw it was really a gold watch. Then he suddenly notice all the Slytherin had gold glittering things on them.  
"To distract me, those morons..." murmured James. He flew around and around, also making the watchers dizzy.  
  
Finally, he saw the Snitch. It was just flying through the Slytherin keeper's hand. James began to fly closer to the keeper. The other seeker thought James only saw the golden ring on the keeper's hand, so he didn't bother to fly and get a closer look. James shot towards the keeper, like a rocket. The keeper went out of his way, scared. James took a grab. The whole school was slient.  
  
"I've got it!!! I've got the Snitch!!!" yelled James. All the players stared at him.  
"Hooray!! Yipee!!" shouted Lily, recovering. She went and hug him, making him out of breath.  
"Air... I need air..." whispered James. Lily shot back, letting the others hug him and kiss him (Even Sirius!!!). 


	7. Whomping Willow and Snape

Chapter 7. Whomping Willow and Snape.  
  
After the Match, the five went for a walk outside the forbidden forest.  
"Do you know those Slytherin wear gold watches, gold everything them have on them, just to distract me?? Those jerks...." said James.  
"I heard Madam Hooch yelling about something, I wonder if....." said Lily. However, Clarissa stopped her.  
"Er...Guys, do you hear some noises?" she asked. They all listened.  
"Wooooooo...."  
"It's getting louder and louder!!" said Felicity, terrified.  
"It's from that tree!!" pointed Sirius, his face changing colour.  
"C'mom you guys." said James boldly.  
The "woo" sound was getting louder... and louder... James wanted to talk toward the tree, but Lily stopped him.  
"Madam Sprout had said something about this tree... I think it's called Whomping Willow." explained Lily. "I wonder if..." She picked up a tree branch from the ground.   
  
"Stand back." she said. She throw the stick to the tree. The tree moved.  
"Run!!" shouted Lily and she ran.  
"Why?" asked Clarissa, trying to catch up with Lily.  
"Look behind you!!!" yelled Lily. Clarissa looked, then screamed.   
"AAAARGH!!!" the tree was attacking them. It used it's branches and tried to hit them.  
"Run for your life!!" shouted Clarissa. They ran for a while. James began to pant.  
"Can we... stop.....running now?" panted James. Lily looked.  
"Okok. Let take a rest."  
"Who in the hell had planted that tree???" hollered Sirius. "I'll kill him!!"  
"I beg your pardon, Mr. Black." said a calm voice. They all looked around and saw the headmaster himself. "I hope you would forgive me and don't.. er.. kill me." said Professor Dumbledore, with twinkling eyes.  
"Of.. of course not, Professor." said Sirius, getting red.  
"Sir, why did you plant that tree? It's dangerous!" cried Lily.  
"Not if you touch it. I'm sorry for what had happened. Also, I'm relief to see you're not injured. I advice you not to come near the tree again." said Professor Dumbledore calmly.  
"Yes sir." said the five. However, all of them crossed their fingers.  
"Good. Anyone for chocolate?"  
They went back to school, accompanied with the Professor.  
  
"That tree nearly killed us..." said Felicity, right after the headmaster left.  
"Dumbledore never do things without a reason. I wonder what it is though." said James, as the crowd walked back to their common room.  
"Hi guys." said a voice behind them. It was Arthur Weasley, the one of kindest prefects. He was crazy about muggles and always asked Lily and her friends all about them. Because of his interest in muggles, Malfoy always tease him and end up having points deduct by Arthur.  
"Hiya Arthur. Do you know why the Whomping Willow was planted?" asked Lily with an innocent look in her face.  
"Nope. It was just planted this year. I heard it's mighty dangerous." said Arthur.  
"It is." said Felicity. Arthur stared at her. "Oh, I mean, I heard Madam Sprout talked about it in lessons." she explained. Luckily, Arthur didn't seem to be interested with the tree.  
"Well, I going back to the dorm. Remember those light butts, Lily." called Arthur and he walked off.  
"All right, I wouldn't forget!" called back Lily.  
"And by the way, it's 'light bulbs', not 'light butts'!!!" yelled Clarissa after him.  
"Why it's planted this year? What had happened?" Sirius asked himself right when Arthur was out of sight.  
"I have a feeling that we are going to find out..." said Lily.  
  
"Hi guys! I'm back!!" said Remus cheerfully. But he looked very tired.  
"Remus Lupin, do you know that I miss you sooo much!!! I haven't seen you for three whole days!!!" cried Clarissa, hugging and kissing him.  
"Hi Remus." said James grinning. "Emm...should we leave you two for a minute or two??"  
"Is fifteen minutes enough?" asked Sirius, also grinning wickedly.  
"Oh..." said Clarissa, pretending to hit them. However, she can't take her hands off Remus' arm.  
"Remus, if you haven't went to your mum, you would have played the Quidditch Match!!! Lily played your place!!!" said Felicity.  
"Er.... how's you mum, Remus?" asked Lily.  
"She's fine Li. Thanks." said Remus, smiling at her.  
The five told everything to Remus what had happened. From the match, to the Whomping Willow.  
  
"We are going to find out why Dumblebore plant it." finished James.  
  
"I don't really think that's a good idea..." murmured Remus.  
  
"Why?" asked Felicity. "I never thought you would disagree. Aren't you curious about it?"  
  
"Of course I am." said Remus. "but I trust Dumbledore have him own reasons of doing things. I think we should trust and respect him. We shouldn't bother him about anything."  
  
"Okay, okay." said Lily. Lily knew Remus was hiding something. Lily was sensitive in other's feelings, though she's subborn in hers. This is one of her specialty.   
"Remus must have something he doesn't want us to know. That must be something about that tree..." thought Lily. She changed the subject. Suddenly Lily exclaimed.  
"What?" asked James.  
"Hmm.... is it time for Potions, James?" asked Lily.   
"Oh no!! We forgot!!! I hope Professor Sneddon is in a good temper today." groaned James. He took Lily's hand and ran to the dungeons.  
  
Luckily, the professor was in a good temper so she only took five points from each of them. If she wasn't in a good temper... well, she could deduct fifteen points from everyone. Professor praised Snape for stiring the potion so well. Snape always suck up with the Potion's mistress. He smirked at Lily. Lily looked back, feeling sick. But she didn't dare to say anything, in case the mistress had picked something on her to take points from Gryffindor.  
"Lily, need any help with your potion?" asked Snape with his sickly low voice. Lily didn't know what to say.   
"Er..."  
"I'll help her if she needs it, Snape. I think she is going it perfectly well, aren't you Lily?" said James, smiling at Lily.  
"Yes. Of course. Thanks anyway Snape." said Lily, trying to fake a smile. Snape scowled. He went back to his place.  
"Thanks James." whispered Lily.  
"Don't mention it. What are friends for? " asked James.  
Lily smiled.  
  
After Potions, Snape tried to make James and his friends in trouble. Snape hated all three of them, especially James. He was jealous of James talent in Quidditch. He was jealous of James' looks and charms. He was jealous of James because he had Lily. Snape followed the three boys, tried to blame them for breaking rules. When James and his friends were late for lessons, he made the teachers believe that they were late on purpose. When James and his friends went out with James' invisibility cloak, Snape spied at them and they nearly got detention.  
"Why Snape bothered to follow us around?" asked Remus, panting. They were nearly caught by Snape when they were going to Hogsmeade.  
"I stopped him from 'helping' Lily with her potion." said James.  
"Helping? That's all?" asked Sirius.  
"Never mind Sirius. We'll find something to get even with that git." muttered James.  
  
Snape found out he had done a foolish thing. He had messed up with the Marauders. He had made them angry and it is time for them to pay back. And their way of pay back is way worst than he had ever thought of. He found his underwear in every classroom. He found one of his underwear with slashes round the edge hanging in the Great Hall. It was specially enlarge for all to see. His diary, was yelling all the things he wrote. All the students, even the Slytherin laughed and teased Snape.   
"Oh Snape, we never thought you would like that mudblood Lily." laughed the Slytherin, though some of them really like Lily.  
"Oh Snape, we never knew you owed red underwear!!" shouted James. "I saw it in the dungeons!!" All the people laughed and went to the dungeons to have a look. From that day on, Snape didn't dare to do anything against the Marauders openly. But he would try anything to get them expelled. 


	8. The Animagi

Chapter 8, The Animagi  
"No, not again? You just came back for a month and now you need to go again?" wailed Clarissa.  
"I'm sorry, but my mum is very ill, and sometimes it get worse and she needs me." said Remus.  
"I hope she gets better." said Lily. She wondered why Remus looked so tired these days.  
"Thanks. I come back after a few days." said Remus as he waved goodbye.   
  
"Did you notice Remus was a bit sick and tired?" James asked Lily.  
"Yes, I think so too."  
"Last time, before the Match, he was also looking very weak when he went to see his mother." said James.  
"Perhaps they are like twins and they get sick at the same time." said Lily.  
"I guess so."  
"What about we go out to have some fresh air, shall we?" asked Lily.  
"Ok, I need some anyway. Coming, Sirius and you girls?" asked James.  
"No, I don't think I want to go out just now." answered Clarissa. Felicity said she would stay with Clarissa.  
"Well, actually I would like a walk after dinner. But I think I will go alone later. I don't want to bother you two love birds." grinned Sirius. Lily flushed. She tried to tell Sirius that she and James aren't boy and girl friends yet, but James stopped her.  
"Ok, just suit yourselves." said James, grabbing Lily's hand. They went to get the invisibility cloak of James.  
  
"Are you cold, Li?" asked James' gentle voice.  
"A little bit." James took off his coat immediately and wrap it on Lily.  
"No, you will be cold too!" said Lily, trying to give him back his coat.  
"It's ok. Get closer to me, and I will be very warm." said James. Lily smiled and blushed a bit. She like James to be so thoughtful and sweet.  
"Oh. It's a full moon tonight." Lily exclaimed and both of them looked at the beautiful moon.  
  
They continued walking and found themselves in front of the Whomping Willow. James stopped suddenly  
"Er, Lily?" said James.  
"Yes?" asked Lily.  
"It's been a long time now....er.... and I was wondering..."  
"Wooooo...."  
"What was that?" asked Lily.  
They heard noises inside the tree.  
"You don't think the rumors are true, do you? About evil spirits?" asked Lily.  
"'Course not." said James. "But," he fetched out his wand. "Just to make sure...."   
"Visiblelus!!!" he cried. The tree went transparent. They saw a werewolf inside the tree. It was howling, scratching the tree. It was obviously dangerous. Lily didn't know which was more dangerous, the tree or the werewolf. She shivered.  
"I think we better go." whispered James. He grabbed Lily's hand and walked back to where they came from. But then another frightening roar made them dashed back to school.  
They ran back to the common room without even stopping. Sirius, Felicity and Clarissa was waiting for them.  
"Well, how was the walk?" Sirius asked. Then he looked at them closely. "Did you guys run?" as he saw their red with sweat face.   
"You guys haven't been long. You've just been gone for about ten minutes!" said Felicity, putting down her book.  
James and Lily told them all about the tree with the wolf inside it. All of them were silent for a moment.  
"Hmm.... you guys don't think Dumbledore had planted that tree just to keep that wolf in it, do you?" asked Clarissa.  
"Keep a werewolf? What do you think it is, Dumbledore's pet? Can you imagine Dumbledore throwing a stick, saying 'Here boy, fetch the stick! There's a boy!' like that to a werewolf?" asked Sirius sarcastically, pretending to pet a dog.  
"'Course not. What I meant was maybe Dumbledore had something to do with that werewolf." said Clarissa, annoyed.  
"I think Clarissa's right. Also, that werewolf was only here this year. Arthur said that the Whomping Willow was planted this year." explained James.  
"I don't think that werewolf lives there...." muttered Lily. The others looked at her.  
"What do you mean?" asked Felicity.  
"When James and I looked inside, there weren't much food. That wolf wouldn't be fed by a human because that's fatal. Besides, when we pass by the tree when we have lessons in the greenhouse, I don't think I heard anything from the tree." said Lily.  
"You're right. I never heard anything from the tree until the time we were attacked by it." said Felicity thoughtfully.  
Clarissa yawned. Lily yawned too.  
"I guess we better have our beauty sleep and see what we can do tomorrow." said Sirius.  
"Okay. G'night you guys." yawned Felicity.  
"Good night."   
  
Sirius poked James. "Did you asked her?" as they began to change.  
"I can't. When I began, we heard the sounds from the tree." said James sadly.  
"Never mind. There's plenty time. Plenty time for Lily to start dating others again." said Sirius and James glared at him. Sirius pretend to shiver and jumped in bed.  
  
The next day was Sunday and they don't have any lessons. They decided to spend most of their time in the Library to finding all about werewolves. Madam Sufrica laid a suspicious eye on them.  
"Not a day to read books, is it?" she asked, pointing at the window. It was a lovely weather outside.  
"Hmm, not really. We are just interested in something. So we wanted to check it out in the Lib." said Lily politely. Madam Sufrica stared at James and Sirius and finally went off.  
"That was a close call." whispered James.  
"Not really. Lily always read in here so Madam Sufrica really liked her and trust her." explained Clarissa, grinned at Lily.  
"Hey guys, listen to this." said Sirius. "A werewolf is fatal to any human around. They could smell human blood from ten miles away. If any human was bitten by werewolf, every time when there is a full moon, that person will transform into a werewolf. The transform will be very painful. The symptoms are a few days before the full moon, the person would be tired, sick and weak. After the person has transform, he will be extra dangerous than other werewolfs and wanted to hurt any people around them." read Sirius. "Well, any use?"  
"I don't really think so...." began Felicity but Lily stopped her.  
"Let me have a look." said Lily. Sirius handed her the book. Lily read it slowly. The others grew impatient.  
"Well, Li, what did you find out?" asked James.  
"I think when you read it once again, you will know what I am thinking. I'm not so sure that I'm right, though." said Lily. James grabbed the book. His face changed.  
"No.... You don't really think it's him, do you?" asked Lily. James nodded. Sirius coughed loudly.  
"Er, I guess we shouldn't let the others wait. Ok guys. We think that werewolf is.... Remus." said James softly.  
"What??" the others shouted. Sirius sprang to his feet. Madam Sufrica glared at them, putting her finger on her lips.  
"But why?" asked Clarissa, trying hard to lower her voice.  
"Every time, when Remus went home as he says, he always looks sick and tired. Yesterday, when we had a walk, we saw the full moon too. I bet you anything that last time when he went home was also a full moon too. I guess these symptoms are enough to prove it." explained James.  
"Also, I think Dumbledore knew what Remus was all along and planted the Whomping Willow to keep anybody away when he transform." finished Lily. All the others was deeply shocked. Especially Clarissa.  
"Why he didn't tell us?" she muttered.  
"I guess he thought we wouldn't be friends with him anymore if we knew his secret. That is also why he didn't want us to find out about the Whomping Willow. He's afraid we would find out about him." said Sirius.  
"Let's have a walk with him when he gets back." said Lily. "He needs friends. Especially when he transform."  
  
*******  
  
Remus came back on early Monday morning, looking better. He was surprised to see the usual cheerful crowd so down. He couldn't help asking.  
"What happened to you guys?" He asked, smiling at his friends.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" blurted out Clarissa, sobbing a bit. She couldn't help herself.  
"What?" asked Remus, hugging Clarissa.  
"That you were a werewolf." said James calmly. Remus acted like he was shot. He stood there, speechless. He tried to pull off Clarissa but she held on him tighter than ever.  
"Your mother wasn't at all ill, was she? It was only you. You needed to transform. You were bitten by one before." said Lily.  
"You guys worked it out. Didn't you?" Remus muttered bitterly.  
"On Saturday night, Lily and James saw you in the tree, looking so lonely and painfully. Why, why didn't you tell us? Did you thought we wouldn't be friends with you? Or you didn't trust us to keep your secret?" asked Sirius, who had been silent for a long time.  
"No, of course not. I didn't want to guys to desert me, that's all. You guys are my best friends. My only friends in fact. I can't bear to lose five terrific friends." explained Remus.  
"Never! We would never desert you!!" exclaimed Sirius and James. They embraced like brothers.  
"We wouldn't either!" said Clarissa and the girls hugged Remus. Remus face lighten up a bit.  
"Well, you guys need to go and see Dumbledore with me. He said he should know anybody who is in the secret." said Remus. So all six went to the headmaster's chamber all looking very solemn.  
"Come in. The password is Chocolate Frog." said Professor Dumbledore as James knocked the door.  
"Well, I guess Mr. Lupin has something to tell me?" said the wise headmaster, smiling at them.  
"Yes, Professor. They all know that I am... a werewolf." said Remus Lupin.  
"Yes, I'm sure Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Miss Evans will find that out sooner or later." said the Professor gravely. "All of you know this should be kept a secret. If not, I'm afraid Mr. Lupin can't stay in Hogwarts. However, I trust you wouldn't treat this as a laughing matter?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
"Of course not Sir." promised the five.  
"Good then. I guess it's almost time for breakfast. Let's go together, shall we?"  
So the six and the head went to have breakfast in the Great Hall, acting as if they had just talked about the weather.  
  
"Remus," said James when the girls wish them good night and went. "Sirius and I thought of something to help you."  
"What?" asked Remus, amused to see James and Sirius' serious face.   
"We decided to become Animagi. You can't be with us when you are a werewolf, but we can be with you as animals when you are. Then you wouldn't be at all dangerous to us!" said Sirius, happily.  
"But.... that's illegal, you know that. Besides, the Ministry watches closely on those who attempted to do it. The Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong!!! I'm happy enough to have you guys for friends. I don't think you guys need to risk anything just for me." said Remus shocked. Although he was touched, he didn't wanted his friends to have any trouble because of him.  
"Ah, but you forgot that just in front of you are two of the most cleverest students in Hogwarts!!" grinned James.  
"So true..." said Sirius, not a bit modest.  
"Well, if you're so firm with the idea... I guess it's okay. But will the girls..." said Remus.  
"No, we will not let them know until we successed. Even so, the process is dangerous so we're not letting them to be Animagi." said Sirius.  
"Right. Tomorrow we won't talk anything about this." said James.  
"Thank you so much. My transform won't be so bad if you guys are with me." said Remus. James and Sirius just grinned at him and went to change. 


	9. Peter Pettigrew

Chapter 9. Peter Pettigrew   
  
The boys didn't mention their plan to the girls. The girls (except Lily, perhaps) didn't find anything suspicious. It was almost end of term. Summer holidays were coming. But....  
"Ar~~~ End term Exams!!! Who in the world is crazy enough to invented Exams?" howled Sirius, dying to go out of the room and play pranks on Snape.  
"Relax, ok?" said Felicity, who was feeling dizzy. Not because the heat, it was just the books in front of her.  
"James, try to make this cushion fly. " said Lily, ignoring Sirius and Felicity.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!!" said James, flicking his wand. The cushion hovered above their heads. Remus groaned.  
"I can't understand you guys. You two still have the mood to study? Talk about lunatics...." murmured Remus.  
"Lily's always that way before the exams. Before, she forced Feli and me to study. Now, James will do it for us! Thank heavens..." laughed Clarissa.  
"Well, I only know is that if you don't study now you won't be able to pass the exams. Last term exams are the worst you know." said Lily, looking slightly annoyed.  
"We know, we know. Thanks for helping us for all these years then, Lily." said Felicity. Lily went red.  
"What are friends for? Really, I think I really need a rest too.... why don't we borrow some brooms from Madam Hooch and go have some rounds??" asked Lily.  
"Hooray!!" yelled Clarissa, throwing her books into the air.  
  
Gryffindor was having the History of Magic exams with Slytherin. They were given special quills. Lily looked at the questions and thought they were easier than she expected. But it was hard to keep clear minded when it was sweltering hot. Then, she saw one of the Slytherin girls raising up her hand and Lily couldn't help looking up and see what the girl wanted.  
"What is the matter, Miss. Bulstrode." asked Professor Binns, yawning.  
"Er... my quill wouldn't move, Sir." said the girl.  
"Hmm..." said Professor Binns, looking at the girl, not the quill. The girl looked back nervously.  
"Well, Miss Bulstrode, did you or did you not looked at other's paper, or simply cheat?" asked Professor Binns, now looking at her sharply.  
"No! Of course not!" exclaimed the girl, but her face betrayed her completely.  
"This quill, " he pointed at it. " is bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell. If you cheat, your quill stop automatically and stay still until the examination is done. You shall need to sit here and wait for the bell ring." finished the Professor and took no notice of the girl's pretended sobs.  
When the girl knew that the professor was not going to help her she stopped sobbing and scowled hard at Professor Binns. Lily went on with her paper, feeling extremely hot.   
  
"That was easy." said Lily to her friends as they took their half an hour break just before the next exam. "If only the room was cooler, I'm sure I'll do it much better..."  
"Easy?" howled Sirius. "I have at least five questions wrong and you're saying that paper was easy?" he said, sarcastically and ended his speech with a loud scream of "Help!!!"  
"Come on Sirius, don't over react." whispered Felicity as she saw other people staring at them.  
Then, a mouse-like boy called Peter Pettigrew came up to them and smiled nervously.  
"Er... hi James, hi Lily. I bet that test was easy for both of you? " said Peter in a timid voice.  
"It's ok." said James, causally. "I think I only got one mistake..." Sirius and Felicity moaned loudly.  
"Oh great. Let's go Feli. I can't stand another minute listening how easy the test was.." murmured Sirius and they walked off.  
"James, Lily, I think you both need to cut it off or I will walk out with Sirius." grinned Remus. Outside was far to hot and he know Sirius will never go out in his right mind.  
"Well, as you're going to stop this topic..." said Sirius as he walked in again. Clarissa couldn't help giggling.  
"The next test is Defense Against the Dark Arts." said Lily, reading her timetable.  
"I bet Remus is top at that!" said Clarissa, looking at Remus. Remus went a bit red.  
"'Course not. Not will Snape about, anyway." said Remus, modestly.  
"But Professor Morina likes you way more than Snape! Maybe Professor will give you a few extra marks!" said James, hopefully.  
"Let's not put too much hope on it." said Remus, eyeing at James.  
  
They've all done pretty well in the test, except Peter dropped his wand when he saw Professor Sneddon walking around. Professor Morina deduct some of his marks.  
"If you drop your wand when you're in front of some beast, I can only say that is you have only 1 second or less to pray that the beast changes it's mind and doesn't want to kill you!" said Professor Morina, writing something on her notepad.  
"Professor Sneddon always gives Peter a hard time in Potions that Peter freaks when he saw her." said James. Lily only nodded as she saw Professor Morina looking at her direction.  
"I bet Professor walked around here by purpose." replied Lily. "The staff room and the dungeons are nowhere near here." Then she stopped when the Professor frowned at them.  
  
Pretty soon they've finished all the exams and was waiting forward for the summer holidays. And pretty soon they found Peter always following them around, willing to do jobs for them. He was especially attached with James and Sirius.  
Sirius welcomed Peter warmly, asking him to do jobs or homework for him. But James was annoyed. He didn't like Peter tagging around him without any reason.  
"Look Peter, it is really kind of you to help us in some kind of way." said James patiently when Peter offered to do his homework for him. "But surely you have better things to do? You don't need to waste your time on us!"  
"I... li..like doing jobs for you guys..." stammered Peter, his legs actually shaking. "I.. just wanted to be... friends."  
"Why don't you say so?" asked Sirius.  
"Yeah, we'll be friends of course." said Remus.  
"Just tell us." said James and the others girls added their agreement.  
Only Lily didn't say anything. She didn't like Peter for some kind of reason that she didn't know why. But she said nothing. So, Peter followed James and his gang everywhere. They didn't mind him at all. Sometimes James even forgot Peter was there. Peter was a loyal little dog, willing to do anything for them.   
Some Slytherin tease James and Siruis, saying "Where's your little doggie?" and the others would bark and woof around them. However, no one dare to say anything the next day when they saw every one who had tease them grew dog ears and tail in the night. That made Peter even loyal to the six. 


	10. End of the Term

Chapter 10. End of the term  
  
Lily and James make their way to the Great Hall. They heard the Slytherin and Gryffindor were arguing about the decorations. There were red and green everywhere.  
"Oh, I forgot! Gryffindor and Slytherin had the same house points! Five hundred and twelve points!! That means we've drawn for the house cup!" said Clarissa.  
"No wonder they are arguing." said Sirius. "I want to argue myself!"  
Dumbledore walked in. The chattering stopped. He was not smiling.  
"Please, may all Slytherin's Quidditch players come forward."  
Malfoy and the other players rose. They had a bad feeling about Dumbledore gravely tone.  
Professor Sneddon walked in with a goblet in her hand. She didn't look at all pleased.  
"It's a true potion!" whispered Lily, looking at the extra clear liquid. Dumbledore made the Captain sit down and drink it.  
"You're sure it's not poison?" asked Sirius, looking disappointed. The whole school was looking closely at Dumbledore and the players. Malfoy lost his smirk and looked a bit horrified.  
"Tell me, Mr. Pucey. Did you or your players have anything to do with the injury of Gryffindor's players?" asked the Headmaster.  
"Yes."  
"Was it you plan or some other's?" asked Dumbledore again.  
"No. It was Lucius Malfoy plan. He planned to injure all the important players in Gryffindor so we could win. When we knew Gryffindor had found other's to play, Lucius told us all to wear gold or glittering things to distract the Gryffindor's seeker. But we never thought that was the reason we lose the match." said Pucey in his dull voice.  
The whole school was filled with whispering sounds. Everyone knew that Slytherin had something to do with it, but they didn't expect to hear it from any of the Slytherin. Someone even throw some paper at the stunned Slytherin players. Dumbledore called out for silence.  
"Well, as the Slytherin had played unfair in the match, they must have some punishment. Fifty mark will be taken from each player. Extra twenty marks from Mr. Malfoy." said Dumbledore.  
The whole school was shocked. But then, a storm of cheering came from Gryffindor. Everyone was yelling and shouting. Some danced around and some just laughed insanely.  
"Five hundred and twelve minus three hundred and seventy... that's one hundred and fifty two!!!" yelled Lily. "They have even less marks than Hufflepuff!!!"  
"Yippee!!!!" shouted James. Sirius and Remus even fire indoor fireworks. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also join the cheering because most of them hated Slytherin. The Slytherin were shocked. They throw everything they can get their hands on to the players who made them lose the house cup. Malfoy glared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore took no notice and he clapped his hands. Immediately all the decorations turned in to red and gold. The dishes appeared on the table and everyone began to eat and talk at the same time.  
"I just love happy endings, don't you?" asked James, looking at Lily. Lily nodded.  
  
******  
  
The next morning, exam results were out. Lily, James and Sirius came out top of the year. Much to Remus' amuse.  
"I bet Hogwarts had never got 3 people tied top of the year." said Remus. He was quite happy about his results. He was top in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape didn't even get second. One of the Ravenclaw girl got it. So Snape wore scowl everytime when he saw Remus. Felicity and Clarissa passed with good marks, though they said they wouldn't without Lily and their boyfriends' help.  
"I wonder if Malfoy is going to stay in first year for the third time..." said James. Unfortunately, Malfoy scraped through and was able to go up to second year.  
"I guess he stayed in first year too long and Dumbledore just had to let him go up with us. What a shame...." said Sirius.  
  
Packing was nearly done but the girls lost many of their belongings.  
"Oh, where's my slippers??" yelled Clarissa.  
"Where did these socks come from?? I bet it's yours, Iris!!!"  
"Geez, thanks. I was just wondering where did I put them."  
"Girls, please me quiet! I'm trying to read!!" That was Lily of course.  
"I can't believe that you finished your packing so soon!!" said Felicity. "Come and help me!"  
"Ok." said Lily and hopped off her seat. "Felicity, Packio!" All Felicity's things flew out from every direction and and was neatly packing themselves in her bag.  
"Oh Lily, I can't believe you didn't teach us this spell in the first place!!!" said Felicity. "I'll tell the others. Ok??" Lily nodded and the girls went to teach their classmates.  
"First say your name and then Packio! If there is two of you with the same name, cry out you whole name out!!! Don't shout Packio first, if not you will pack yourself up!!" said Lily.  
"Thanks Lily." said the girls. Lily smiled and continue reading.  
  
Notes were also handed out to students.   
"No Magic over holidays?" yelled James and Sirius. "How can we survive??"  
"Quiet guys!" said Clarissa. "Professor Sneddon is staring at us!!!" Though the professor can no longer deduct points from them, they didn't want to be in her bad books.  
  
They got on their train and headed to King's Cross Station. James whispered something in Sirius' ears and he grinned.  
"Hungry, anyone? Come and help me choose something to eat, Felicity. Remus, want to come?" asked Sirius, then winked at Remus. Remus got the message.  
"I'll go with you, Coming, Clarissa?"  
"Yup."   
"I going coming too!!" said Peter and the five went out of they compartment. Lily and James were left alone. Lily looked out of the window, admiring the view.  
"Er, Lily?" said James, sitting next to her.  
"Yes?" asked Lily.  
"Hmm... it's been a long time... and I hope... you would.. forgive me." said James softly. Lily nodded, not guessing what was next.  
"Hmm.... would you be my girlfriend?" asked James. Lily smiled and decided to play James.  
"But you have better choices, Hannah is very pretty too, you know...." said Lily, smiling. "And there is always Zoe around..."  
"Don't play me now, Lily!" moaned James, a bit afraid Lily really won't agree to be his girlfriend.  
"Why?"  
"Because.... I need you." said James, and threw his arms around her. Lily blushed a bit.   
"It hurts me to think that you're still not mine." muttered James.  
"Then promise me you wouldn't say I'm ugly again." said Lily.  
"How can I say you're ugly when you're not? Then, is it okay now?" asked James.  
"Yes." said Lily, hugging him.  
"Yay for James!!!" shouted the five outside.  
"You guys have listened!" said Lily, blushing furiously.  
"Of course we have! How can't we?" said Sirius and Felicity, laughing.  
"I thought you were going to ask Lily to marry you!!" laughed Remus.  
"Why you say need instead?" asked Clarissa. James grinned.  
"Well, everybody could say 'I love you' whenever you want. 'I need you' is what I say to Lily and Lily only." said James, proudly.  
"Hey!' said Remus, "Snape's just in the next compartment! Why don't we give him a lovely goodbye?"  
"Of course!" said James. He took Lily's hand and ran out to play one last prank (this year!) to Snape.  
  
"See ya!" said James to the girls and Lily hugged him.  
"Remember to ask if it is okay for us to stay at your place!!"  
"You too!"  
"Lily!! Over here!" called a voice.  
"Mom!!! Bye boys, bye Clarissa and Felicity. Coming Mom!!!" shouted Lily. She ran to her mother and hugged her.  
"Mom, I have a wonderful school year!!! I can't wait to tell you! I played Quidditch even first years aren't allowed to play. Oh, I was the Chaser..." said Lily, non stoppable.  
Her mother just smiled and they headed for her car.  
  
The end.  
  
Second year of Lily Evans --- The chaser.  
There was an American boy coming to Hogwarts for a year and was the same year as Lily's. That boy vowed to chase all the girls in the year, no matter which house or how the girl looked. The next one was... Lily. 


	11. First chapter of Second Year...... Worms...

Authors Notes.  
Thanks for reading this fanfic. When I read other fanfic I think they seems way better than mine. But I really hope you like this story.  
My grammar is not so good, I understand. So I welcome anyone to e-mail to me and tell me what mistake I made and I'll correct it. Also, I can't think of names anymore and if anyone wants their name to appear or have some good names, e-mail to me!  
Actually I already wrote about 9 chapters.... so I see how you guys want it to be and I will upload one every day until I need to go to school!!! ^^  
Lovelyflowergirl  
  
3/1/2002  
!!!! MY STORY IS FINISHED!!!! But it seems that no one read it.... 


End file.
